A Bride Minder's Story
by syaoran no hime
Summary: SasuHina request. It will be a perfect marriage conducted in the heavenly courts of convenience, was Hinata's explanation about her upcoming wedding with the Kazekage. Can a reluctant bodyguard do something about this?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bride Minder's Story **

_A request grant for a SasuHina fan_

A/N: I've written so far NaruHina, ShinoHina, hinted GaaHina, platonic NejiHina and one-sided KibaHina. Let me add this pair to my fic experiments. A different kind of Sasuke, if I may say, hehe. Anyway, I didn't mention the name of this SasuHina fan since I'm still kind of searching for the person who requested this pairing through a review in one of my fics. But I'll mention the name next chapter, I promise :D

……………………

"Hmm?" Hyuuga Hinata's face turned to her younger sister, Hanabi, who was leaning on one of the pillars of the house. "Neji nii'san won't accompany us?" Surprise was written on her face. Why shouldn't it be, when tonight was going to be the biggest night for their clan, and that this morning and afternoon would give way to the final preparation for this evening's occasion? Any unexpected incident would surely make even her, the usually serene and calm clan heiress, worry.

"I know how you feel," said Hanabi, blowing on a stray wisp of her hair that dared to touch her face. "Nii-san is the last person who would change his mind about anything, being the stubborn boar he is. But…"

"But?" Hinata prompted, deciding to call her training session off to listen to her sister. She straightened up and faced Hanabi.

"His teammate got sick. Fever, I think." The younger Hyuuga shrugged casually. "The way Nii-san fled from our house made it seem like a deadly disease though."

"Lee-san is sick?"

"Good Lord, NO!" Hanabi rolled her eyes at her sister's sometimes _dense _ways of putting two and two together in the mathematics of life. _Which makes her totally compatible with the apple of her eye_, she mused.

"Then—" Understanding dawned on Hinata's face. "Oh. Miss Tenten."

The girl with the namesake of fireworks nodded vigorously. "He didn't even bother to think of what Father would say when he learns that Nii-san decided to ditch us in favor of that… that woman."

Hinata sighed. Probably, if there was something she wished that would change in her sister, it would be the latter's snobbishness. She remembered recently that Hanabi announced that she had no intentions of taking the Chuunin Exam since she intends to devote her time instead on perfecting the art of being a fine lady of a distinguished clan. Hyuuga Hiashi consented, since according to him, Hanabi had already proven herself capable in his eyes.

Since then, her sister had been more vocal in her antipathy towards shinobis like Tenten who took the rank-and-file missions of the Jounin office as seriously as one would with truth, justice, freedom, and a bottle of Johnny Walker.

"So who would accompany us now on our trip?" Hinata opted to ask, just to stop her sister from mouthing off more discriminatory affronts.

"You wouldn't believe it." Hanabi smirked, reminding her elder sister of piranhas after seeing an elephant fall down their territory.

……………………………………………………

"Damn." Uchiha Sasuke, extremely irritated and extremely homicidal at that moment, gazed at the large, imposing gates of the Hyuuga compound. He had seen this place often when he would pass by here when he was still an Academy student. He had held no blazing desire to see what was inside though—he was quite sure that it was a taboo for an Uchiha to even _contemplate _of going inside a Hyuuga-marked terrain.

When he was young, he would hear of tales about how one daring Uchiha ancestress, in her high ambitions to extend the powers of her clan, eloped with a Hyuuga, and then later, killed herself after hiding their offspring from him. The woman's relatives kept the children and used them and their genes to produce the Sharingan.

He wasn't sure whether it was entirely true, or just a highly romanticized myth to justify the fact that their clan's pride jutsu came from this clan. Nevertheless, he had never met a Hyuuga that he could even remotely _tolerate._

First off, there was Hyuuga Neji, with whom he shared mutual dislike. He could distinctly remember a time back when they were all still genins, wherein Neji had been shooting him with lethal glares that seemed like iced toothpicks everytime they meet. He subtly returned the glare contest at every given opportunity. But just when he was starting to like the unexpected competition, Neji suddenly shifted all his attention and hatred towards a defenseless little cousin. Now if that was not an insult, he did not know what to call it.

It didn't help that Neji sort-of excelled from the start of his rookie days until today, came from a clan as prestigious as his own divided the attention he used to receive from females—he frowned. Now where did the last part come from?

Anyway, the point was… he didn't like Neji, period.

And then there was Hyuuga Hinata, who was starkly a staunch Naruto fan. He knew her vaguely as the girl in his class who, according to Hatake Kakashi, was the only one that didn't join his pretty boy fandom-cum-movement. Instead, she was silently salivating on a _dobe _publicly regarded as the densest life-form to surface in science books after the discovery of planet Venus' atmosphere.

He didn't know what transpired between Neji and Hinata in the exams since that dear ole legendary pimp/snake ninja Orochimaru was toying with his body at that time. He did hear from stories however, that the former pulverized the latter ruthlessly, causing the _dobe _to jump to the girl's defense and later, to promise bloody vengeance on Neji.

Anyway, he told himself silently as he entered the gates of the compound irately, bothering himself with whatever family melodrama was happening among them was a definite waste of his time. He couldn't relate with families, but he still should finish his business here and get over with it.

…………………………………

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata echoed, wanting to make sure whether her ears heard her sister correctly.

A smug affirmative nod from her younger sibling. "An Uchiha. Hah! Isn't this simply too rich?"

"W-Well, it is… a startling piece of news." She digested it slowly inside her mind. "B-But it's all too sudden, don't you think?"

Hanabi waved her hand dismissively. "It'll make our lives here more eventful. An Uchiha for a bodyguard! This would be a spectacle for our relatives!" Evil glee was on her face.

"W-Wait a second…" Hinata's forehead creased. "A bodyguard? F-For what reason?"

Her sister twirled a strand of her hair in between her candle-like fingers. "Father said he is worried about his elder daughter's safety when she travels to the Sand Village. Thus, he requested top-notch security from the Jounin office. No one ever anticipated the audacity of the Hokage-sama though. Sending an Uchiha to a no-man's island--"

Hinata bit her lower lip. "I… I see." Once more, she was reminded of the reason why she had to make that highly urgent and important trip to the neighboring village.

Hanabi knowingly gazed at her, almost sympathetically, and then gently spoke, "You'll learn to love him by and by."

"Sasuke-kun?" was Hinata's feeble effort at a joke.

The younger sister sighed. "We both know who I am referring to. Besides, that was a very sad attempt at humor, ne?" she teased in a lighthearted tone.

The elder sister nodded mutely, but despondency lingered in her translucent eyes.

"The Kazekage-sama will provide for you more than adequately," continued the younger sister, as if trying to cheer her up. "Their village is very wealthy… and… and… Father will be pleased."

"I know," agreed Hinata softly. "I must not disappoint him. This is the first and only time I can be a good daughter to him. I must not…"

"You will make him proud," asserted her younger sister. "You will make our clan proud. Besides, every woman in Konoha Village wants to be in your shoes now. That should tell you how desirable a bachelor the Kazekage-sama is."

"Y-Yes. Yes, of course." She forced a smile on her face, only it came out too weak to be convincing. But her sister pretended not to notice, and instead, shifted the topic on the breakthrough changes that would take place once the heiress of the oldest and grandest clan of the Leaf Village would finally unite with the most important member of the Sand village. As Hanabi talked about the new laws and order to be set in both blood houses, she could only smile amidst great pain.

………………………………….

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He scowled involuntarily. Trust Hyuuga Hiashi to make his name sound like it came out from between the stainless steel blades of meat grinders.

"Please sit down. I have sent someone to fetch my daughters, and they'll be here shortly," said the clan head curtly.

Although he wanted to rebel at the commanding tone of the Hyuuga elder, he decided to sit down anyway. Not because someone – a Hyuuga—ordered him to do so, but because he wanted to rest his tired leg muscles.

"I believe it was the Godaime who sent you here," began Hiashi dully. "I received the memo."

He shrugged, saying he didn't care whether the old man agreed with the contents of the Godaime's letter. And he intended to do just that—finish his business quickly and get the hell out of here as soon as he could.

"We respect the Hokage's decision unconditionally. It is an unwritten law among all the clan leaders of the Leaf village," continued the Hyuuga. "That is why although I have reservations about entrusting the fate of my daugh— of our clan's heiress to an Uchiha, of all people, I have no choice but to obey the will of the highest-ranking ninja of our village."

Sasuke felt the steady gaze of the old man, and he couldn't help but snort a little. Was the Hyuuga expecting him to applaud the former for his _noble humility_?

"I expect that you shall do your duty properly," said Hiashi stiffly. "The role that our heiress would play should prove crucial to the future of the clan."

He was briefed earlier by Tsunade-sama about this earlier. A smirk formed on his face. "You will wed one of your daughters to the Kazekage just so your clan will keep its prestige and power. Heh."

Hiashi didn't obviously like what he said, but did not comment. Instead, he went on to describe what his job would be. "You are required to watch over her safety until such time that she is formally taken by the Kazekage as his wife."

"You want me to be her babysitter?"

"Call it whatever you want," said the Hyuuga listlessly, "as long as you ward off all attempts to harm her. I repeat: the wedding must take place without hassle."

"Roger that," he said sarcastically.

At that juncture, the two daughters of the clan head came in, both bowing reverently. His eyes passed fleetingly on both girls before setting his eyes back at the old man. "When do I start?"

"Now." The Hyuuga clan head motioned the girls to step forward. "Hinata."

"Yes, Father?" she replied timidly.

"You know Uchiha Sasuke, I presume."

"That is correct, Father," was her same-toned response. Her eyes were glued on the wooden floor respectfully.

"He will be looking after you while you prepare for your wedding," he informed her tersely.

Sasuke looked up, lines on his forehead wrinkling. Now that was a surprise, since he thought it was the younger daughter whom he had to guard.

"Yes, Father," was her subservient reply.

"Hanabi."

"Yes, Father?"

"Have you prepared your baggage?"

"They are already mounted on the oxen, Father. We are ready to leave."

"Very well." And as the tradition dictated, he blessed both his daughters. "Go forth and give pride to our name."

"Yes, Father," said the two in unison.

………………………………………….

To Sasuke's utter dismay, the amount of respectful silence that Hyuuga Hanabi displayed awhile ago was inversely proportional to the explosion of sneering screeching cackling that only an annoying little girl was capable of.

"This is so rich! Stupendous! Fantastic!" Hanabi crossed her arms haughtily as she sat down beside her quieter sister inside the carriage that would take them to the Sand Village.

"Is this your first time to ride a coach?" he couldn't help but ask snidely.

Hanabi looked at him blankly, and then made a tsk-tsk sound while waving her finger. "If I were you, Uchiha Sasuke, I wouldn't be a smartass. In case you forgot, we are your employers while you are our employee. Unless you want us to tell the Godaime what pathetic job you did for this mission, you better act properly."

He leered at the young girl in response. "Is that your best shot at threats? For a rich spoiled brat, you sure are lousy in intimidation."

The girl's eyes widened—perhaps taken by surprise that someone, for the first time in her entire life, dared to answer her. She instinctively inched closer to her elder sister, who was passively staring outside the window.

On the other hand, Sasuke leaned back on his seat across the girls, looking satisfied. His gaze transferred towards the older of them, and then lingered there. From the even serenity of her face, he couldn't guess whether she really agreed with everything that was happening to her. But then again, she seemed to be the weak woman type who would allow other people to run her life for her, just because she didn't trust her own judgment and her ability to bear with the consequences of her actions. He sensed that in the way she unquestioningly received all her father's orders without even a sign of reluctance.

_Women_, he thought, not without disdain. He decided to turn his attention to the sights outside the carriage instead. He then noticed that they were nearing the boundary of the Konoha Village already.

Upon remembering the reason why he was thrown this ridiculous mission, he suddenly felt like wringing the neck of the Godaime, and then knotting it with Sakura's.

He recalled the dangerous smirk on the lady Hokage's face when she summoned him to her office alone yesterday. And that haughty way of crossing her arms over her generously-proportioned chest. And then that announcement that nearly made him hit the roof in absolute consternation.

"_No one refuses my protégé when she asks someone out on a birthday date." She gave him a warning glare when he tried to open his mouth to defend himself. "Therefore, calling upon the supreme powers of the Hokage, I order you to accept this special mission that the office had just received."_

_Where was the justice in that? But knowing that protests would only give the Godaime more motivation to think of more severe punishments for him, he decided to keep quiet. Anyway, no "special" mission could be worse than what she once made Uzumaki Naruto do, which was, to do Kakashi's three-month-old laundry._

_He silently braced himself for what she had in mind for him._

_She smiled devilishly. "I order you to take the role of a bodyguard of a Hyuuga member for a coming important occasion."_

He groaned inwardly. The moment she said that, it was all he could do not to crawl back to Orochimaru's open arms and beg him to take him back. It would be a far better fate than humiliating himself in the unseen presence of the spirits of those that came before him in his clan. And he knew that if he allowed himself to be a lowly paid protector of a Hyuuga, his elder brother would have a bigger chance of obtaining forgiveness from his ancestors.

But when Tsunade-sama gave him the alternative option, he knew he had to think of himself first before what his dead relatives would have to say about him.

Sometimes, there were fates worse than death and bringing shame to a clan's name. One of them was… well, taking Sakura _and_ Yamanaka Ino out on a date at the same time. Only the heavens knew what fate awaits anyone who would get caught in between these two's crossfire.

Another sigh escaped from his throat. After he finishes this mission, he would leave Konoha for good already. Besides, the Sand Village seemed to be a better place to live in. There was no scheming Hokage, no rabid fangirls, no memories of his clan's past…

He could find a job here that wouldn't require him to report to a formal office to do stupid, senseless missions. Maybe he could dig up his own oil derrick and get filthy rich by exporting its products.

The sound of hooves of horses snapped him out of his reverie. Silently, he activated his Sharingan and tried to detect where it was coming from.

Southwest, running at some 60 kilometers per hour. This was what he concluded afterwards. When he looked back at his companions, he found Hinata staring straight at him, nodding quietly. She felt the presence too.

Beside her, Hanabi was still fast asleep, and like the driver of the coach, was unconscious of the people trailing after them.

He smirked. Now this was more he liked it. He lifted his kunai casually, as he felt the carriage behind them catch up steadily.

……………………………………….

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I still don't have the name of the person who I owe this request. Can't you just step forward and punch my head for forgetting your name? n.n_**

……………………………………………..

"Southwest, running 60 kilometers per hour," Sasuke reported aloud, eyeing the late afternoon horizon.

This woke Hanabi up, and just in time to hear what he said. "What, you're now the weather man predicting storms in Antarctica?"

"There are people trailing after us," explained Hinata, her own eyes alert too. "We're not sure about their identities but—"

"That speed is way too fast for a leisure trip," he interrupted, "and unless they're trying to catch up to something, they shouldn't be moving that fast."

"You mean, Father is right?" asked the younger Hyuuga, eyes wide in excitement. "There were really people sent to kill us after all!"

He gaped at her. Was it his imagination, or did Hyuuga Hanabi really look happy about that piece of news?

Hinata looked at her sister sternly. "Hanabi—"

"That would be convenient," said Hanabi happily, "because I had been meaning to try the improvements I made on Neji' nii-san's absolute defense technique."

"Father has forbade you to use such advanced skills without his supervision, Hanabi," reminded the elder sister in a gentle scolding tone. "Besides, Uchiha-san would still have to do his duty."

"An Uchiha? Pft." Hanabi eyed the bodyguard mockingly. "So what are you going to do, Uchiha? Use those bloody red eyes to transmit your conjunctivitis to them and just wait for the viruses to do the killing?"

His eyes narrowed at her. "You'll find the answer yourself later when it's your turn. Right now, I'll have to deal with them first."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

He continued following the direction and speed of the carriage that was already drawing near to their own. Soon enough, they could already see the horse-driven carriage steadily gaining speed.

Hinata turned her gaze at him. "B-But Uchiha-san, what if—"

He didn't wait for her to finish her thoughts at loud anymore. He opened the left door of the carriage, inviting gusts of wind inside their room.

"UCHIHA!" snapped Hanabi, struggling to tuck the wildly flinging strands of her black hair.

"Keep your heads down and be alert for ambush attacks!" he instructed, shouting above the commotion.

"Uchiha-san!" yelled Hinata in fright when he suddenly leapt out of the wagon and onto the other carriage. And despite his warning, she quickly moved to the window and checked to see if he was alright.

He landed perfectly on the roof. His hands clung to either side of the ceiling of the speedily-moving transport as he tried to get his balance.

A ready kunai on his hand, he crawled towards the driver's seat of the vehicle. Upon reaching it, he whipped his kunai out and pointed it against the neck of the driver, who was flabbergasted to see someone creep up from his back.

"Stop this coach… NOW!" yelled Sasuke, pressing the pointed edge of his blade even more against the man's neck.

The man was paralyzed in fear.

Sasuke glanced at the closed compartment of the coach, sure at once that more men may be hiding inside it, ready to pounce on him.

Acting quickly, he sliced the fiber ropes that were connecting the driver to the carriage.

"Nooooo!" yelled the driver in despair.

The bodyguard watched in smug satisfaction as he watched the cubicle tumble down the road, flipping over at times, until the wood finish of the wagon cracked.

And then like a rubber tire, it burst in one side. And the next thing he saw were hundreds of papers and scrolls flying in the air.

…………………………………………

"Just inform the messenger office that it would be the Godaime who would talk to them," instructed Sasuke to the driver, who was still weeping at the side of the road.

"Good job, Uchiha!" said Hanabi sarcastically. "You've just attacked a pony express!"

He glared at her.

Meanwhile, Hinata was busy salvaging what she could among the tattered and loose pieces if mails and messages scattered everywhere. "No wonder they were such in a hurry… most of these messages carry a priority mail mark," said the woman softly, laughter apparent in her even tone.

He rolled his eyes. Great, even the prim and proper Hyuuga was laughing at him. But was it his fault if he was paranoid and over-cautious?

In his years of hiding out from the Konoha villagers with Orochimaru, he had learned to be wary of even the littlest things. He had to be careful of the ANBU, the jounins, or even Uzumaki Naruto.

The Snake Ninja himself had even lauded him for his keen vigilance. And now… these two Hyuuga women were _laughing _at _him_ for the very same matter.

Hanabi couldn't stop snickering as she boarded their coach again, muttering something about IQ inferiority of the Uchiha clan. On the other hand, Hinata placed the letters she was able to recover on top of the shawl she was wearing. She neatly tied it into a knot, and then handed it over to the postman.

"Here you go," she said shyly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about the other papers, but I think I was able to retrieve most of the personal letters."

The man looked up, wide-eyed. And then he broke into a grateful smile. "T-Thank you, M-Ma'am." He carefully received the wrapped letters. "But your scarf—"

"After you have delivered your letters, you can bring that home to your daughter." Her eyes, kind and warm, crinkled into a hearty smile. "Tell him that it is a souvenir of a mishap in your job today."

He touched the fabric in disbelief. "But… but this is pure silk, Ma'am. A-Are you sure—"

"Yes, I'm sure it will fit your daughter most beautifully," she interposed gently.

He slowly nodded, eyes looking misty with tears. "S-Shiyou was long asking me for a nice shawl…" He held the cloth tightly against his chest. "Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you very much. M-My daughter would be so happy!"

………………………………………………..

Sasuke gazed at Hinata, who was seated in prim silence again inside the coach. They were back on the road to the Sand village.

She must have noticed this, so she turned to him, eyes prompting him to speak.

"You didn't have to do that," he began, crisscrossing his arms over his shirt. "How sure are you that the man would give that expensive cloth to his daughter? What if he just decides to sell that and use the money to gamble and drink?"

A glint of mischief twinkled in her colorless eyes. "Uchiha-san, if you have only informed me beforehand that you liked the scarf too, I would have brought another pair along and gave it to you."

He snorted. "You are too naïve, Hyuuga Hinata. You didn't even ask the man if he really had a daughter."

"And you are too distrustful, Uchiha-san," she responded in quiet rebuke. "You cannot even trust your own heart. That, or you do not listen to it. Because if you do, you should have seen what I saw in the man, which made me give up my article of clothing."

A brief cynic laughter emanated from him. "Wrong. It's just as simple as me having no heart at all."

Her face looked troubled, making him halt briefly.

"What?" he spat out.

She searched his face with her eyes, and then looked down, shaking her head.

"WHAT?" he repeated, voice rising.

"People aren't born without a beating heart inside them." Hinata clasped her hands together. "I don't really know much about your life but… if you really are a heartless man then… you may have just lost it along the way. I hope you'll still find it someday."

"Heh." He looked out of the window. "You're the one to talk about life and love as if you are a guru when you yourself are pathetic when it comes to those."

"What are you saying, Uchiha-san?" she asked quietly.

"You are a classy doll incapable of possessing your own disposition," he replied, mincing no words to convey his mockery of her. "You don't have the spine to speak up for your personal desires that clash against your father's wishes."

Hanabi's gaze turned to them, but Hinata touched her sister's hand reassuringly; she was accepting his words without protest.

"You will go to a foreign place to unite your whole life with a stranger, and possibly, not come back to your home anymore." He continued, staring at her. "And still you hold your tongue. Even now, you can't shout curses at me and make me stop, when it's obvious that you're not liking what you're hearing. What's the problem, your father is not present to order you to make me shut up?"

"Uchiha—" Hanabi was interrupted by a hand held up by her elder sister.

Hinata faced him squarely, unflinching despite his piercing gaze. "You speak so harshly of things you do not understand, Uchiha-san," she reprimanded in the same hushed tone. "My decisions are not always based on what I think would make me happy, but on what I think is right. Discernment is my prerogative, just as your freedom to express your perception of me is, no matter how unjust and negative."

His mouth twitched. "How about that… an intellectual, highly moral political prostitute."

Tense moment of silence followed, with Hanabi being restrained discreetly but firmly by Hinata.

"No matter what you say and how optimistically you look at you situation, it still spells the same thing—you're allowing other people to use you for their own purposes." He laughed contemptuously. "Your own father, at that."

"You're despicable!" cried the younger Hyuuga, unable to control her anger anymore. "Onee-san is doing this for the family, while you let that Orochimaru use you because of your own selfish desire to be stronger!"  
"Family, self, what's the difference?" he shrugged. "On my part, I never tried to conceal my willingness to be somebody else's dog, least of all, cloth it with nobility and righteousness."

He was enjoying the loathing fire consuming the translucent eyes of Hyuuga Hanabi. His gaze shifted to Hinata, but to his disbelief, she was still wearing the same mask of serenity. The pain that flickered in her eyes was replaced by sympathy and compassion—things he would never expect anyone to have at this moment.

"We live in a world that demands us to do some wrong things for the right reasons, and vice-versa," she said softly. "The eyes of those who watch us carry this burden are almost always cruel and unforgiving, until such time that it is their turn to do it. Until then, I shouldn't feel obligated to make them feel my weight."

The coach gradually pulled to a stop, startling the three of them.

The driver opened the right door and gestured to an inn. "We are making our first stop here, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama. It's too dangerous to continue through our journey because dusk and darkness falls earlier than usual."

"But the Kazekage-sama is waiting for us," protested Hinata.

"We would just have to send a telegram informing them that we had been delayed," the Hyuuga driver snickered at the glowering Sasuke, "by an unexpected incident."

Hanabi dusted herself. "Well, I could really use a bath now."

Hinata looked at her sister, and then at the indigo and orange sky that was slowly losing the battle against the darkness. "Very well."

……………………………………………………………….

The inn wasn't a very elegant one; in fact, the dusty walls and tables, the cobwebbed ceiling, and the grimy floor made of wooden planks disheartened the Hyuuga females almost immediately.

It didn't help that most of the customers of the inn were unpleasant-looking fellows who leered at the sophisticatedly-clothed sisters with lewd interest.

Hanabi clutched the hem of her sister's kimono sleeve tightly, her eyes busily roving around the place in distaste.

"Give our mistresses the best rooms of this place." The driver was speaking with the receptionist of the motel—a tired-looking woman with limp gray hair splattered on her angular face. She was also puffing on a cigar whose brand Sasuke was very sure he would never like even if he was paid to do so.

The woman nodded mutely, and then showed the price ranges of the rooms. The driver showed the note to Hinata, and upon earning her nod, paid for the night's stay.

"Do you have a telegram machine here too?" Hinata asked suddenly.

With the same excitement of a graveyard, the woman poised her thumb to a door leading to another room.

Mumbling her thanks, she scurried lightly to the given direction.

"O-Onee-san! I-I'm coming with you!" said Hanabi, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

Hinata paused to turn back to her sister. "But I thought you want to clean yourself already?"

"O-Onee-san…"

"I'll follow you to our rooms shortly," she assured her. "I'll just relay a few messages."

"I-It's not that I'm scared or anything," said Hanabi immediately. "I-I'm just… um, worried about you."

Hinata smiled. "Of course, Hanabi. Please don't bother yourself about me. I'll be up shortly."

Hanabi paused, and then nodded. "We'll order food for you."

"Please do."

………………………………………………………..

To be honest with herself, Hinata was acutely aware of the objectionable-looking folks of the place. But she had to be practical; there wasn't a tavern for kilometers anywhere near their place.

Anyway, they would just be here for one night. Back when she was a young training Genin doing missions with her teammates, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, they slept in much dreadful places: near cliffs, on treetops, inside caves…

But then again, she was very secured in the company of both boys who protected her like their very own little sister. Unlike her situation now…

_Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san is with us_, she reminded herself.

_Yes, and what a big help he is, _a part of her mind countered. _Maybe he can insult those scary people so much that they'll go away. _

She bit her lower lip. That was the first time she was offended that severely by somebody. Even Hyuuga Neji's initial treatment of her was benevolent compared to Uchiha Sasuke's attitude towards her awhile ago.

But beneath his anger and acerbic words, she silently mused that there must be something remotely good about him, or someone like Uzumaki Naruto-kun wouldn't have done so much to get him back to Konoha.

_Naruto-kun…_

Sadness enveloped her in its embrace again. She suddenly wished that she could have said goodbye to him before she left Konoha. She could have at least told him how she felt for him all this time.

Her thoughts vanished when she suddenly felt something touch her shoulder.

Swallowing back a terrified scream, she pivoted and initiated a reflex Hyuuga defense position, ready to shift into offensive stance at any time.

A second later, her muscles relaxed.

It was just Uchiha Sasuke, who was looking down at her in mordant amusement.

"I feel almost sorry for that Gaara. He would find himself engaged in a fierce fight on his honeymoon night," he said, clicking his tongue.

"Well, it's not your problem anymore, is it, Uchiha-san?" she asked, unable to fight off the irritation in her voice. She didn't like the idea of him entertaining himself with thoughts of her most dreaded night.

He smirked, and then walked ahead of her towards the room.

……………………………..

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_**For Kage no Atsui, the person who requested this SasuHina. I'm so sorry for forgetting your name ehehehe.**_

……………………………………..

Sasuke watched the Hyuuga heiress as she methodically dictated her thoughts on the telegram machine. He knew she was still infuriated with their conversation awhile ago, but he had to admit that her anger did not even diminish her poise. Her fingers tapped in lithely nimbleness, reminding him of feathers softly touching the breeze. She was slightly hunched, looking over at the machine, but her posture was still unmistakably refined and elegant as that of a swan.

_Classy brat. _Sasuke snorted scornfully at her way. _Too damn composed._

"That's the last of it," said Hinata after awhile, nodding to herself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Kazekage can adjust to this little delay," he said, getting up from the stool. "The Sand Village has a host of brothels too, I trust."

She clasped her hands together and stood up, opting wisely to disregard his comment. Instead, she led the way to the stairs heading for the bedrooms.

The Uchiha watched her intently for a few more seconds before he followed her out of the room.

………………………………………………

They had not gone very far when several muscled men crossed their path, leering at them. Hinata recognized one of the unpleasant-looking faces as one of the inn's guests that they first saw upon entrance awhile ago.

The very same man stepped forward, arms and jeering smile radiating in equal smugness. "Well, hello, missy. This little dump rarely gets beauties like you for guests, so the boys and I thought we should seize the chance to get to know you better."

Hinata bowed slightly in apology, and then attempted to sidestep them. This prompted the men to crack up boisterously.

"Hell, the missy's a well-bred little mousy!" one hooted.

"That's got to be a princess, I tell you!" another one remarked while throwing Hinata's back a lewd gaze.

The leader of the muggers cackled as well. "Hey missy! We're not yet through with the introductions." His grubby hand reached out to touch her kimono, but he was firmly paralyzed when he felt a heavy blow on his knuckle.

As the muscled man withdrew with an anguished cry, Sasuke rotated his kunai and then drew it back to its sheath.

The rest of the men eyed the dark-haired young man contemptuously. One straightened, and then without warning, attacked.

"Heh." It took Sasuke only a couple of seconds to retrieve his kunai and slam its handle on the same area where he hit their leader awhile ago. He quickly followed this up with a swift direct hit on the man's nape. The assailant was fast asleep on the floor in an instant.

"Why you—" The rest of the men looked at their fallen comrades, and then back at the smirking dark-haired shinobi.

"Stop it," said Hinata all of a sudden, gazing at her bodyguard firmly. With that, she knelt down in front of one of the men. She closed her eyes, channeling her chakra into her fingertips. However, just as she was about to treat the man's bruise, the gang's leader pushed her hand away from the patient angrily.

"We don't need the help of a weak woman!" yelled the man crassly. "It's just a small bump—"

"You don't understand," said the Hyuuga calmly, still unnerved by the rough attitude of the man. "He was hit on the exact spot where all the nerves of his hand meet. If I do not heal this at once, his hand will be immobilized for weeks."

"We will have our guy checked by our own medics." Finally, the leader pulled the man up with him. "And you can go back to your tea ceremonies and paper-folding sessions."

"B-But Boss, what if the lady's right?" asked one of his men uncertainly. "Ringo might be in trouble!"

"Don't talk unless I tell you so!" The leader jammed his knuckle onto the man's stomach. The impact made the guy's eyes dilate, and in an instant, he was out cold. The rest of the rowdy men stopped laughing, nervously stepping back from their outraged chief.

Hinata looked up at the boss in dismay. "How can you hurt your own men?"

"I've had enough of your holiness, woman!" The leader stepped forward to strike her with his fist, but a second later, his movement was checked. His blazing gaze turned behind his shoulders and met Sasuke's cool stare. The man straightened, and felt the tiny but deadly precise edge of the kunai against his nape.

"Step back," snarled the Boss. "Or I'll tell my boys to finish you."

"Heh." The pressure of the kunai intensified, sending the leader in a sudden mass of cold sweat. Blood slowly trickled out of the puncture and slid down his nape, mixing with his perspiration and, yes, his scent of fear. Initially, he thought that the lad was just bluffing— for how could such a youthful face know how to kill?

But as the terrifying recognition dawned on him too late, he realized that with the way the kunai was held against his nape by this boy, he knew that the boy and Death weren't strangers to each other. He knew that the boy would have no qualms of slitting his neck.

"Uchiha-san, that is enough," said the dark-haired woman, her voice unexpectedly rising.

"W-What did she say?"

"A-An U-Uchiha? B-But that's impossible! The whole clan's dead…"

_An Uchiha! _The man heard of the clan's extinction by the hands of one of its own. But one lived. A Leaf shinobi who signed his name in blood in a compact with a devil from Sound village.

One swift stolen glance at the boy behind him, and his suspicions were confirmed. The gleam of the Konoha head protector was unmistakable.  
He exhaled soundly to try to calm his nerves. Now was not the time to let his temper ruin his only chance to get out of this mess alive. The boy was only after the welfare of the lady. Yes, he could let that go, if it meant he would live.

"Put away the weapon, boy," he said quietly. "And we'll go away."

"Leave your wounded men here."

The chief's first instinct was to refuse, but he sensed that the Uchiha wasn't keen on being said 'no' to.

"Sure."

It was only then that the kunai's pointed edge left his skin. As soon as it was gone, he stepped away and turned to his foes.

The Uchiha's eyes never left them as he spoke. "Hinata, do what you want to do to those bodies. They'll just have to pick up their friends later when you're done."

"Uchiha-san, they've already yielded to our favor," warned the lady. "Let them go."

"Heh." A smug smirk formed on his face. "Sure."

……………………………………………

"Why, Uchiha, picking up men in motels already?" said Hanabi, shaking her head in mock disapproval upon seeing Sasuke carrying two men on his back as Hinata followed him quietly from behind. "Where are your morals?"

"These are your sister's," grunted the dark-haired bodyguard, throwing the bodies down on the floor. "Your father didn't tell me that she's into collecting low-life losers."

"Father was afraid you'll back out once you learn that Onee-san collects idiots like you for a hobby." Hanabi crossed her legs smugly.

"Kazuma-san," said Hinata, turning to their driver, "bring me my medicine kit, hurry."

"What happened to them?" Her younger sister asked curiously, throwing the males an inquisitive look.

The elder sister shook her head. "Later. I must treat them first."

The driver returned, carrying a small suitcase. Sasuke watched as Hinata sat down beside the man called Ringo first. Little balls of light came out from her fingertips as she traced the chakra channels of the man's neck.

"Before Onee-san was engaged to the Kazekage-sama," said Hanabi, making him turn towards her, "she used to travel around the country, studying the various illnesses and injuries in the poorest parts of the land. Father and I never really understood why she devotes so much time and energy to such an unprofitable endeavor. Imagine, a clan heiress working as a lowly medic without compensation."

"Hanabi," said Hinata, glancing at her with a gentle frown. Her vocation was something she felt that should not be taken so flippantly.

But the younger Hyuuga went on with her narration. "But I was more indulgent than Father. I didn't mind her being away on medical missions while I was left to study the balancing act of the burdens of a clan head, because those were the only few times I could really see her happy."

Sasuke said nothing, but he kept on gazing at Hinata, who was now beginning the treatment of the disrupted chakra pathways of the man.

…………………………………………

Darkness softened by rays of moonlight that filtered that cloudy night enveloped the whole place. Sasuke, who was standing alone on the balcony, could see that what extended beyond this town in the middle of nowhere was only a vast ocean of sand.

Everything was still, quiet, and serene. Except for a few shadows caused by lights left on by the inn to guide unexpected weary night travelers to warm beds and food, the whole area was fast asleep.

He looked over his shoulders.

Well, there remained a stubborn soul that would not bow down to the call of slumber.

Hyuuga Hinata was still up, keeping careful check of every change in her patient. The other patient, the one beaten up by the leader, woke up an hour ago, but after being assured that he was safe from the leader and was under her custody, the man had fallen asleep once more.

On the bed at the far side of the room, the Hanabi brat was also fast asleep. Hours earlier, she was whining that a Hyuuga main child could never sleep in a room with an Uchiha in it, but after her elder sister fixed her a glass of warm milk, Hanabi's snores were now competing with the men's. He had smiled secretly when he saw Hinata drop a small amount of sleeping powder in the drink before she gave it her sister.

Perhaps, he should try that trick next time on his brother, only he would pour the milk on the whole bottle of sleeping powder, and then give it to him.

Having no idea of what else to do outside, Sasuke entered the room again.

His entrance caught Hinata's attention for a moment. She gave him a small smile, which he replied with a shrug.

"You should be sleeping, Uchiha-san," she said, following his movement to the other side of the room.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked in boredom. "It's way past your bedtime too."

"I want to be sure that this man's condition is stable before I can rest," she responded, in a manner most unusual to his ears but so natural coming from her. So self-effacingly.

He pushed aside the uninvited feeling of ease starting to brew within him. "Cute." He sat down on a chair and propped one leg on the table. "A little girl taking her pretend doctor game seriously. But shouldn't you be playing house instead, to practice your future role?"

She sighed. "Must you start again, Uchiha-san?"

"Start what?"

"This."

"This?"

"This." She shifted to face him. "Your sarcasm machine should run out of fuel by this time. Can't we speak to each other without resorting to snappy comments?"

"Heh." He placed his arms at the back of his head. "You remind me of somebody… who thinks everyone can be his friend—acquaintances, enemies, friends, friends-turned-enemies…"

"Is it a bad thing," she asked, "to try to make peace and live happily with the people around us? In our case, we shall be in each other's company for some more days, so it won't be a bad idea to be nice to each other."

He smirked. "I am not here because I want to broaden my social circle. I'm here because the Godaime thinks it's funny to throw a live chicken into a den of hungry wolves."

"A chicken and a wolf can be friends if they want to," she said quietly, "as long as there is mutual respect between them. I believe that if we develop esteem for each other, then we, too, can live in more congenial terms."

"Well, that's too bad." He eyed her sardonically. "You are exactly the sort of person that can never earn my respect."

Her shoulders sagged, and in the faint play of the candle's flickering shadows on her face, he saw forlorn acquiescence. And for a split second, he suddenly felt a hollow ache within him, something he would most usually feel whenever he had done something that he didn't think twice on.

"Go to sleep," he instructed gruffly, getting up from his seat. "There are still a few hours remaining before dawn."

She smiled forcibly. "You too, please, Uchiha-san."

………………………………………….

Sasuke woke up with the dusty streams of sunlight pouring down from the windows. He got up from where he was seated, only to feel something slide down his legs. Puzzled, he knelt to pick it up.

_A blanket._

He turned his eyes to the rest of the room. Both of Hinata's patients were already awake, chatting. Hanabi was still fast asleep. Hinata's bed was vacant. On the far end of the room, the futon of the driver was neatly folded.

_Kazuma, maybe. _Sasuke bent down the basin and splashed some water onto his face to wake up his still drowsy senses. It rained after he and Hinata had both settled to sleep—her, on her own bed, and him, by the balcony—despite of Hinata's plea for him to just sleep on her own bed while she would transfer beside her sister. It was her reparation, for his supposed divan was occupied by her patients that night.

But he defiantly lodged himself in the doorway, telling her that he would just keep a watchful eye on them. What he didn't expect though, was that the cloudy skies would finally pour down heavily. The rhythmic pounding of the raindrops and the comforting chill that embraced his form put him into a trance, and then finally, to a dreamless sleep. He remembered waking up briefly sometime, chilled, and someone placing a blanket on him gently. And then afterwards, it was all a blur.

"Hey, why did you splash the soup on your face?" the man named Ringo yelled, looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"Soup?" He looked down. Indeed, the basin that he thought was filled with water was instead filled with cold chicken soup. A vein popped in his head when he felt the sticky broth rush down his face and drip on the floor. _What the hell…_

The door then opened. A service lady entered, carrying a basin of fresh water and some towels, followed by Hinata. Before he could even react, the two women noticed him.

To his dismay, the service lady dropped what she was holding and instead, clutched her stomach as she pointed at him repeatedly, doubling over in laughter. Hinata had the grace to stifle the sound of her laughter with her hand, but her eyes danced in amusement.

That was when Hanabi woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes. "H-Hey, why is everyone so happy this early—" She then noticed the bodyguard standing in the middle of the room, a dark aura emanating from him. Her sleepiness was replaced by shock, and then a vintage Hyuuga Hanabi smirk. "So soups now qualify as facial masks too, Uchiha? What'll be next, spaghetti sauce?"

"Back off, brat," he muttered.

"U-Uchiha-san, here's a towel," offered Hinata, finally retrieving her composure.

"What is a soup doing in a basin?" he asked through gritted teeth, snatching the cloth from her hand.

She smiled apologetically. "I was feeding Ringo-san and Gaido-san earlier, and I thought it'll be easier to do it if I'll just be holding one large bowl instead of two smaller ones."

"Ringo? Gaido?" He turned to the men, who grinned at him, in utter disbelief.

The cleaning lady was wiping tears of laughter in her eyes. "I'll go get a new basin, Madam," she said to Hinata. "Will there be anything else?"

"A tray of breakfast for four people, please," the dark-haired lady said with a smile. "And please tell our driver to come up and eat with us."

"Right away." The service woman snickered at the bodyguard before leaving the room.

Sasuke finished wiping his face. Throwing down the cloth on the floor, he faced Hinata, still irked. "You and your girl scout deeds…"

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. I really am," she apologized once more. "I didn't mean to—oh, wait, don't move."

He stood in suspended uncertainty as she tiptoed, wiping her fingertip on his brow. Her pale forehead was creased lightly in concentration as she rid his face of unnoticed soup remains.

He exhaled audibly, making her step back, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. T-There was soup residue—"she started to say, her cheeks flushing.

"Thanks," he said stiffly, not liking the way his senses were appreciating the sight of her, flustered. He turned his back on her and headed for the balcony. He suddenly felt the need for some fresh air, the way his throat was tightening at that moment.

…………………………………..

to be continued


End file.
